


What Fell From The Sky

by DirtyHarrysMother



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Cat Louis, Cat/Human Hybrids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Escape, FBI, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Injury, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Inaccuracies, Mean Harry, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parties, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Torture, Science Experiments, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, very bad science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyHarrysMother/pseuds/DirtyHarrysMother
Summary: The Stratford Clinic in Colorado successfully injected human stem cells into feline fetuses and successfully created the first half-human half feline creature.Originally fourteen hybrids were created by ‘Frankenstein’ like scientists at the Stratford Clinic in Colorado.  The result was a hybrid that looked like a normal human on the outside with a pair of feline ears. After birth they were separated and placed into individual dorms until their brains developed for testing. As time passed the hybrids began to become more violent. Because of this scientists began to inject test subjects with secret drugs which resulted in various brain damaging procedures. The Hybrid Experiment was ended by a Congress-commissioned investigation into the Stratford Clinic however, none of this information has ever publicly been confirmed. That was until the Hybrids escaped.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, back again. This story is slightly different. I never intended for it to be a fan fiction but I figured it could be. I wanted to create my own characters but using this was easier for reads (they don’t matter but they are nice). I know this story is very similar to the show Stranger Things but I actually had this in my drafts before that came out. I was inspired by the only anime I ever watched Elfen Lied. I do have this story planned so it will be finished. So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS - this story deals with lab testing. Warnings will be given on chapters where they are needed but what is in the tags serves as a warning.

The rain has seized to a light drizzle. Liam pressed his nose against the foggy window as he waited for his tea to brew. Normal people found rain relaxing, but Liam was far from normal. Rain was irritating. He let out a long sigh and slumped down, resting on the windowsill. Though he was annoyed, mother nature just happened to be an unsympathetic bitch.    
  
Still the rain continued to pour flooding his backyard as the wind threw branches. Luckily the thunder and lightning had come to a pause, but that didn’t stop the pouring rain. He knew when the storm was done, he would have to get right to work.   
  
The house wasn’t old, but it needed some work done. But it was the best they could find and afford. Being a college kid was hard. But the place was nice for four people. With four bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen, and a living area there was enough room for everyone.    
  
Still his small backyard was a mess. Sticks floated in the once clean pool. Lawn chairs had been thrown every which way. Large mud puddles formed covering the dead grass. But out of everything the most annoying thing was the pool shed.    
  
He swore that before the storm he had latched that shed. Now each time a gust of wind came the plastic door would fling open and flap in the wind for a moment before slamming shut.    
  
With a small sigh and a shake of the head he looked back to his kettle. He smiled slightly seeing that the kettle was finally steaming. He reached for the pot flipping off the burner. He placed the cup on the counter and carefully began to pour the piping hot water into his mug.    
  
*Bang*   
  
Liam gasped jumping back splashing the water on the counter. He cursed under his breath, placing the tea kettle back on the stove. Luckily the water didn’t burn him or even touch his skin, however it did certainly annoy him.    
  
He marched straight to the back door and slipped on his rubber boots making his way out into the rain. He made a beeline towards the shed getting ready to latch the door. The rain drizzled down as the wind continued to blow. He sighed, reaching for the handle when he noticed something. The lock to the shed had been torn off with force. It almost looked like an animal had clawed at the chain. Around the lock the white paneling was stained with a light red color along with some mud.

He didn’t think much of it and swung the shed door open. He hadn’t been in there since last summer. Tools had fallen from their places on the shelves along with some pool floats. But from what he could see there wasn’t much damage inside.

That was when he saw it.   
  
Curled up in the back corner, hiding along with the pool floats and spare towels, was a scrawny boy. Liam slowly moved closer. The boy only wore a pair of short black boxers and an oversize stained white tee that hung off one shoulder. His hair was hidden under a maroon snapback torn at the brim. His legs were bare and covered in mud. He noticed the boy's hands looked bruised. Looking closer he realized they were bloody and slightly muddy, just like the picked lock. His nails were cut short and he clenched his fists tight shaking them slightly.He froze locking his eyes on the boy. Cautiously he moved closer realizing the boy was stuck.   
  
His right leg was free but his left foot was stuck in between two uplifted floorboards. Only the upper part just above where his knee began was free. The wood was pinching at his skin, though cutting it up in the process.   
  
Pulling the leg out was an option but he didn’t want to scrape the leg against the boards and judging by the markings around the boy's knee he had already tried that.    
  
Liam sighed and moved one of the boards from the window letting some more light in. He plucked the crowbar from the hook and walked over to the boy. Immediately the boy begins to panic, his breathing gets heavier and he frantically tries to move away from Liam. The yanked his leg cutting it up and whimpered.    
  
Liam held out his hands trying to show he wasn’t going to harm the boy. The wood was beginning to scrape against the sides of the boy's leg. He didn’t say anything, instead he stuck the crowbar in the hole and lifted the board blocking his leg.    
  
He caught the boy's leg and slowly lifted it up setting it beside his other. The skin was scraped up and also quite dirty from being under the floorboards. Before the boy could escape, he slipped his arms under his and moved him towards the small amount of light peeking in from the door.    
  
“You alright there bud?” Liam asked. The boy was silent. He let his eyes slip shut and his head flops to the side. The older boy sighed and carefully brought the boy to his feet.    
  
The boy was soaked. He shivered slightly, but stood on his own despite his injured leg.    
  
“You got a name?” He asked. The boy slowly moved his wrist up exposing the band around his wrist. It looked like a hospital band, but it only reads Exp. Louis DOB: 12.24.2046. “Um ‘Lewis’?” Liam asked. The boy shook his head. Liam gave a quick aw and understood. “Louis?” He asked, saying it right this time. Louis nodded slowly and hung his head again.    
  
“So, Louis, can you walk bud?” Liam asked nervously. Louis slowly lifted his head tilting it slightly. His eyes were different and almost cat like. They were a light sea blue and the pupil was wide and oval like. The boy stared up at him with parted lips still gasping for air. Liam sighed, giving in and gently picked up the boy. Louis began to innocently tug at Liam's shirt trying to get closer.    
  
“I know it's cold out.” Liam said gently rubbing the boy's back. He cringed listening to the boy's painful heaving and began to wonder if he should call a doctor or even the police. He figured Louis was a drug addict or even an escaped mental patient. His cheeks were bright red while the rest of his face was pale, he shook slightly and failed to keep his eyes open for longer than a few seconds. Liam began to wonder how long the boy had been in that shed. Most likely he was out in the storm and run for shelter.   
  
  
Liam held the boy in silence for a moment listening to the rainfall. He couldn’t leave him in the shed. He looked down at the boy's bracelet again, this time flipping it over.   
Exp. Louis   
DOB: 12.24.2046.   
Hyb. M   
  
How did he miss that the first time? The boy was a hybrid. 


	2. Thin Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long 
> 
> Warning there are mentions of abuse

Hybrids were an experiment about two decades back. That was the myth. In secret government laboratories they were invented and bred. Talk of hybrids was considered as outlandish as mermaids or Bigfoot. But from the little information on the internet it was known that hybrids are timid by nature. Being half feline they share many similarities with cats. Some were rambunctious and like Louis some are timid. Mostly from what trauma he had experienced in the past. But as time went on the experiments died down and hybrids were a myth of the past and buried away. Liam had always thought they were just a myth that was until he found one.   
  
In the past Liam was the one to bring home animals. He wanted to save them all. He would help the birds that hit the big windows that surrounded the house or if he saw a lost dog he would take if door to door. He had a big heart, sometimes too big.   
  
He had led the boy into the bathroom. He knew how pissed his roommates would be if mud was tracked across the white carpets. The boy seemed slightly calm though. He seemed to be more interested in looking back outside at the rain. It was almost like he had never had the chance to run outside before. Based on the little Liam knew about hybrids he figured that could be a possibility.    
  
“You are shaking.” Liam said. The boy paused and lifted his head. His eyes narrowed as Liam moved closer. He quickly grabbed both sides of his hat, pulling it tightly to his head afraid Liam would take it off. Liam could see better under the light. The boy's blue eyes were bloodshot and his pupils were glazed over and unfocused. He knew what that meant, but he had other problems at the moment, then whatever drugs the boy was on. He knew about addictions and withdraws from his roommate Zayn. So he had experience in that but he didn’t want to go through it again.    
  
He sighed and motioned for the boy to sit on the closed toilet seat. Lucky the hybrid listened. “Let me see your leg.” Liam grumbled grabbing the boy's leg. He lifted it and placed it on the stool. “I’m going to wrap your leg.” Louis gave no response, but Liam began to wrap his leg where it had been cut. He tried to make eye contact but Louis refused. He stared blankly ahead with heavy eyes. He didn’t flinch once even when Liam brushed against the opened wound. It was slightly unsettling how absent the hybrid was.    
  
“What are you on?” He asked. Any normal human would be crying from the cut on his knee, but the boy was numb. “I know you are on something. If you want help I need to know.” He looked up finally meeting eyes with Louis. The boy shook his head and looked down again. He knew what Liam was asking, but he didn’t want to answer. If Liam knew everything they had given him over the years, surely Liam would dump him. Though it was good Louis was off the mixture of medications, it was hard on the boy. Battling the withdrawals would be tough in the coming days. “What are you on?” He asked again. The boy tilted his head this time as he wet his lips.    
  
“Nums.” He said quietly. Liam gave him an odd look.    
  
“Nubs? What are nubs?”   
  
“Nums, nums.” The boy said, emphasizing the ‘m’. Liam sighed and shook his head. Asking the boy was stupid he wouldn’t know the real name of any medication he was on.    
  
“Where are you from?” Liam asked. Louis pressed his lips together and gave off a blank stare. “Did you come from a lab? Did you escape?” He continued to pester the boy, but the hybrid kept silent. “I brought you into my house, the least you could do is answer me.” Louis blinked slowly as he watched the man begin to  clean the dirt away from the his wound. It was obvious Louis understood Liam. That only annoyed the human more. 

“What will make you talk?” Liam asked as he continued to clean the boy's knee. Louis thought for a moment before perking up.   
  
“Mellows?” He asked. Liam frowned and moved back beginning to dig medical drawer.   
  
“No drugs.” He grumbled. Louis sighed sadly and slumped back sticking out his leg for the man. After Liam cleaned the wound he applied some ointments and wrapped his knee. It was a much easier fix than Louis anticipated.  
  
“Do you want dry clothes?” Liam asked. Louis looked up curiously. He was still shivering in his wet tee shirt and shorts. He paused for a moment, looking down at his wet stained shirt before nodding. Liam smiled and began to walk towards the stairs to his bedroom leaving Louis alone.   
  
The hybrid leaned forwards on the toilet lid. He scanned the room curiously. It was different from what he had known as a home. There were many objects he had never seen before, he wanted to touch them all but he knew there wasn’t time. He forced himself to stand and hobbled back towards the window, pressing his hands against the cold glass. He could see the muddy fingerprints, he was leaving. He pressed his face again the glass fogging up the window. He needed to go back out there. Biting his lip, he began to fiddle with the window, trying to push it up. The harder he pushed the window still wouldn’t open. His knuckles turned white from the force.   
  
“Do you want to leave?” Louis jumped and spun around pressing himself against the window. He honestly didn’t know the answer to that question. He began to bite his lip again as Liam walked closer. The man sighed and set the pile of clothing on the floor. “Nobody is holding you here. You are free to go, but someone else will find you and they might not be as nice.” He warned.   
  
Louis slowly began to relax and step away from the wall. “You are muddy. You can wash up first.” He offered motioning to the shower. Liam noticed and watched curiously as the boy tried to move away from the shower. He shook his head figuring he was just odd and motioned to the clothing. Louis backed up slowly pressing himself against the wall again. He shook his head. Liam raised a brow, but moved towards the shower flipping on the water. He watched the boy tense before turning it off. “Do you not want to wash up?” He was confused. The hybrid was covered in dirt and dried blood. His hair looked knotted and was in desperate need of a good washing. His feet were stained with mud.   
  
“You will feel better if you wash up.” Liam said. He began to walk towards the sink grabbing a towel. It was obvious the hybrid wasn’t going to get in the shower. Forcing him would probably make things worse, so this was the best option. He dropped the wet towel in front of Louis before turning towards the door. “You can’t get out that window it’s fixed lite. If you want to leave the balcony is down the hall. I will warn you though, nobody will give you ‘nums and mellows’”.   
  
“Turn it on?” Louis asked quietly. Liam paused and moved back towards the shower. He watched the boy tense slightly as he flipped the switch again, letting the water spray down. Seeing the boy continue to tense he sighed and flipped the switch again and plugged the tub letting it begin to fill. That would be less anxiety for the boy. Even though the boy was half feline Louis seemed to be more interested in a tub of water too.   
  
Louis moved curiously towards the clear water looking down at his dirty reflection. Liam noticed and chuckled before turning the water off. He slowly dipped his hand down into the water checking the temperature. A few months back, he had successfully given a kitten a bath. It was a ginger tom cat, he had found on the sidewalk near the home. The tom cat hissed and scratched until it finally tired itself out and gave in. Louis wasn’t like that though, he was already exhausted.   
  
Liam had a big heart though. He always tried his best to help any creature he came across. When he was younger, he always helped birds with broken wings or bought the lobsters at the market so he could free them back to the ocean. It eventually began to shift into helping stray cats and dogs. Anything he could get his hands on. He never kept the animals, mostly due to his roommates long list of rules. But seeing Louis he knew this situation was no different, he had to help the boy.  
  
It was easy to help him slip out of his clothing. Liam could tell he wanted help by the way Louis moved towards him and tilted his head. He didn’t mind much, but he kept his eyes up not wanting to make anything awkward between them. Noticing the wrap he paused and motioned for Louis to wait. He returned quickly with a small roll of plastic wrap. He quickly wrapped around the boy's knee to protect his bandages. Once Louis got an okay, he plopped down in the bath letting out a soft sigh. Liam chuckled.   
  
“I bet it’s warm.” Liam said, trying not to make it awkward. He wanted to leave, but the boy seemed to want to cling to him. He watched the boy waving his hands over the soapy water. “That’s Zayn's soap. It smells like lavender.”   
  
Louis glanced up curiously. “Zayn?” He asked slowly trying to pronounce it correctly. Liam chuckled and nodded.   
  
“That is my mate. He lives here. He has lots of bath salts and bubbles.” He paused and bit his lip watching the boy lean forwards. He could see the bruises on his back. They looked to be slightly faded but still painful. He  made his way to the cupboard and pulled out a small green container of Aloe Vera. He motioned to the boy showing him the container. “Stay forwards.”  
  
The boy shook his head and quickly leaned back. The sudden movement made the water swish in the tub. Liam sighed and held out the container again. “It’s all natural. Its from aloe plants.” He explained. “I saw the bruising. Lean forwards it will help.”   
  
Louis bit his lip nervously and leaned forwards. His ears flopped down staying close to his head. Liam scooped some onto his finger and began to rub gently on the boy's back. He could tell the bruises went down further, but he didn’t want to touch or go near the boy's bottom. Louis already seemed quite frightened. He watched the boy closely before pulling back. Louis seemed nervous. His eyes had gotten wider and his breathing heavier.   
  
Liam paused and pulled back. He wet his fingers in the water washing off the rest of the aloe. “I’m done.” He said still keeping his eyes on Louis. The hybrid nodded slowly and leaned back again. “We can put more on later that would be better.” He had only put a little on because he saw how anxious the boy was. He figured it would be easier while the boy was asleep or at least calm. That way he could use some Arnica or at least ice the area.   
  
“I will be in the room down the hall.” Liam said standing up. “Feel free to use the soaps and shampoos. They are all Zayn and mine.” He paused and turned to the closet, pulling out a pair of blue flannel pajamas. They were Zayn's but he figured he wouldn’t care. “You can wear those.” He said as he moved towards the door. “Just yell if you need anything. I’ll hear you.”   
  
“Thank you.” Louis said quietly. Liam smiled and nodded before closing the door.   
  
Once the door clicked Louis sank into the warm bath water. The water around him had already began to turn murky and cloudy. He had never had so many different shampoos and soaps to choose from. It was almost overwhelming. He finally decided on the tall metal bottle. He examined the bottle for finally pushing down the pump. He jumped slightly as a stream of foamy white squirted into the bath. Curiously he tilted his head before pressing the button again. This time the foam landed on his thigh. He stuck his finger into the puff smearing it around his thigh. 

At the lab the workers would wash his hair on rare occasions. He was never allowed to do things himself even the simplest of tasks. Using the restroom, showering, eating, almost anything was done under close supervision. He was a product of an experiment. He was a test, but now he was free.    
  
With a smile the pumped the liquid out again and again emptying the bottle. He smeared the foam around on his thigh, letting the strange liquid trail up to his chest and eventually making its way onto his head. He noticed the bottle floating in the water and paused. He picked up the bottle again and traced his fingers over the bumpy letters. He had no clue what it said. He dropped the bottle and sunk back down into the bath letting the foam fill the tub.   
  
He laid still in the murky water trying to relax. It was hard being surrounded by so many foreign objects. He didn’t know how to use them though. Eventually after splashing around, he finally began to relax and eventually everything drifted to black.   
  
  
  
  
  
“What are you going to do with it?”   
  
“Him. His name is Louis.” Liam sighed as he pushed the damp finge from the boy's face. He was careful not to touch the boy's ears, they were still wet from the bath. He had returned after about forty minutes when he found Louis asleep in the bath. The warm water must have calmed him. He seemed much more peaceful in his sleep. It was still obvious he was in pain though. He ground his teeth together in his sleep. Every so often he would jerk or let out a small groan.    
  
When Liam found the boy asleep, he dried him off and dressed him again before bringing him to his own bedroom. He took the opportunity to finish putting Aloe on the boy's bruises. He covered all of them, even on the hybrid bottom. He didn’t want to know how those got there, but it was pretty obvious what had happened so he didn’t bother to ask. When he got the room the boy had woken up some and ate, but he quickly fell back asleep. Liam had thought he could hide him away until his roommate Zayn barged in and saw the hybrids ears. It took some explaining but Zayn was fine with the creature. He knew it wouldn’t be that simple with Niall and especially not with Harry.   
  
Zayn watched anxiously over Liam's shoulder as the boy squirmed. Both boys were beginning to notice the bruises on the hybrids arm Liam hadn’t noticed earlier. It looked to be where the drugs had been injected that was their best guess.     
  
“He was injected with something” Zayn sighed. “You should get Harry to run a test before it’s out of his system. If he was from a lab it might not be in the computers-”   
  
“Harry isn’t going to help him.” Liam sighed.    
  
“You don’t know that. Harry is caring, but they boy can’t stay-” He paused, seeing the covers had fallen and pulled them back up letting the boy sleep peacefully. The boy stirred again before finally popping his eyes open. His head perked up and he stared blankly at the two boy's. His eyes drooped as his ears flopped down much like a rabbit. The hybrid looked sad.  He did like the boy. He seemed sweet enough, but taking care of him would be hard and also dangerous. The boy was distractingly adorable. He knew if he tried hard enough, he could possibly persuade Harry into fancying the boy it wasn’t hard but it would take effort. The only difficulty would be hiding the boy, they couldn’t hide him forever.    
  
“He can’t stay here, it’s not safe. You've seen the movies. The government agents will appear at our doorstep and take him away. It’s not worth the risk.” Zayn said. “Harry's father works for the government. Harry wants a job with the government in the NIH. He won’t risk it. You need to get rid of him now.”    
  
Liam had known Harry since he could remember. The two had been together since they were in diapers. They had their ups and downs, but in the end he knew Harry better than anyone else. He had his moments but deep down he was a considerate and loving person even though he hides it well.   
  
“I’m not scared of Harry.”    
  
“You should be.” Liam froze and turned back only to find Harry standing at the end of the hall with his arms crossed. He had on his normal half buttoned shirt and straight black jeans. His curls were a mess from his travels most likely. Almost immediately he saw the boy and the ears. He glared at Liam knowing it was him. He knew Zayn didn’t have that big of a heart and he wasn’t that stupid. “Get rid of it.”    
  
His voice was emotionless which scared Liam more. He had known the man for so long he knew Harry was serious. But Liam took a deep breath and shook his head. He had to stand his ground. He watched as Harry's eyes grew bigger almost amused. The curly haired boy practically laughed as he shook his head.    
  
“I will tell my father and he will dispose of it. Get it out of the house or i’ll kill it.” He said calmly. Zayn swallowed thickly. He wanted to bolt, but Harry was blocking the door. The last thing he wanted was to be involved in this argument. Normally he was the referee between the two, but he couldn’t with this issue. He didn’t know what side to stand on.    
  
“I’m not putting him back outside. He needs help.”    
  
“It wasn’t created naturally. Those things are an experiment gone wrong. The labs tried to get rid of them. It escaped.” He pushed around Zayn and Liam to make his way to the boy. Without warning, he moved the blanket away and pushed the boy onto his back to get a better look. Somehow Louis stayed asleep. “It’s illegal you don't mess with this kind of stuff. You need to get rid of it or I will.”   
  
Liam huffed and moved towards Harry. “He isn't leaving till he is better. If I let him go he will just find trouble-”   
  
“They are trouble. You are missing my point!” Harry hissed clenching his fist. “You can’t keep bringing creatures into this house. You are going to ruin our future, my future.” He yelled. The boy stirred from the commotion and this time he woke. He slowly opened his eyes and wiggled his ears are glanced around. He spotted the new man and stared curiously. Harry stared back looking the creature dead in the eyes. Louis quickly looked away and stuffed his head in the pillow.   
  
“Now you woke him up.” Liam grumbled. He motioned for Harry and Zayn to come, but Harry shook his head. He motioned for Zayn to stay.    
  
“We can talk about this here. I’m not leaving till that thing leaves.” He paused and turned to Zayn. “Do you think it should stay? This unresearched creature who could be a danger to society. Should it live under our roof?” He asked. Both Liam and Harry stared at Zayn.   
  
Zayn swallowed thickly. He glanced over at the boy hiding his face in the pillow. He wished the hybrid didn’t have to hear this fight. He hoped he just didn’t understand. Weighing the pros and cons in his head there seemed to be much more negatives. Like Harry said they knew nothing about the boy. He could be dangerous or bring danger. They were university students they couldn’t care for him. But also leaving him would be cruel.   
  
“Why not just till he is better.” Zayn said quietly, trying to make some peace between the two. He glanced over at the hybrid who was peaking out at him. He sighed and shook his head, making his way around to the other side of the bed to be with the boy. “Just for the night at least. Figure it out in the morning.”    
  
Liam seemed a bit more relaxed but Harry still glared at the boy. He shook his head in disgust before finally exiting and marching down the hall to his own room. Liam sighed and moved towards the door. He looked to Zayn giving a pleading look. The other boy sighed.    
  
“I’ll watch him. Go.” He knew Liam probably needed some time alone to process todays events. Liam nodded and shut the door behind him leaving Zayn along with the hybrid. Zayn sighed and looked back at the hybrid. He pulled the blankets back over the boy. Louis was shaking slightly, trying to calm himself down. The boy let out a shaky breath that made Zayn shiver. He didn’t do well with emotions or comforting anyone, especially someone he didn’t know.    
  
Slowly he placed his hand on the boy's back trying to calm him down. He didn’t blame the boy for being frightened, he would be too. Be moved his hand around trying to trace small circles on the boy's back. Louis let out a whimper and jerked away.    
  
“Do you want me to leave?” Zayn asked, moving back from the hybrid. Louis curled up tighter and shook his head slowly. He didn’t know what he wanted. He was angry, confused, and hurt. “You need to use your words or we can’t help you…”    
  


Louis jerked again, this time pushing his face into the pillows. He pulled the blankets over him trying to hide from Zayn. The older boy sighed and moved towards him pulling them away to reveal Louis. The hybrid breathing had picked up again. He was shaking. Zayn sighed and reached for Louis again this time getting him by the side. He pulled the boy and flipped him onto his back.    
  
He could see the tears forming in the boy's eyes. His face was flushed of color. Zayn sighed and moved back, giving the boy some space. He listened to the hybrids, small gasps and shaky breath. It took a moment before he finally sighed.    
  
“You need to copy my breathing. You are upsetting yourself.” He said keeping his voice calm. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Zayn felt guilty. He wanted to call for Liam, but he knew he should be able to do this himself. It shouldn’t be hard to calm the boy. But Louis was broken. It was obvious he had a rough past. “Can you just take a deep breath?”   
  
“Don’t want to go back.” Louis croaked. Zayn bit his lip anxiously. He knew why the boy was upset now at least, but he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t promise him anything. Zayn bit his lip. He didn’t know what was going to happen and he didn’t want to lie to the boy. Personally he didn’t want to send the boy out on the streets. He didn’t have the heart to. They hybrid seemed to be in pain, internally and externally. He was frightened and was now upset after hearing Harry.    
  
“You won’t.”   
  
“They say I go back.” Louis sniffled and curled further into himself trying to hide his face again.    
  
“We are going to help you get better.” He said trying not to promise anything. “You are not healthy. We know they gave you drugs and those are in your system. You are becoming anxious without them.” He explained, trying to keep his voice calm. The boy jerked, but Zayn quickly placed his hand on the hybrid shoulder trying to calm him. “We are going to help you. Liam and Harry are training to be doctor's. They will help you.”    
  
Louis laid flat on his back. The ceiling looked like a photograph. The stars filled in the painted night sky shining down on him. The paint mixed effortlessly between deep purples and blues. Streams of green interrupted the smooth strokes painting the northern lights. If he squinted the night sky almost looked real. He wished it was. He had never seen the night stars before.    
  
“It’s glow paint.” Zayn said as he draped the covers over Louis. The hybrid gave him a confused look. “I painted it for my boyfriend Liam.” He caught himself and chuckled nervously hoping the boy wouldn’t repeat that. “My friend I mean, a boy that's a friend.” Louis closed his eyes and gave a small nod. He understood slightly. Zayn wanted more than what his friend did, but he never had experienced those feelings himself.    
  
He let his head sink down into the soft pillow. He had never had such a comfy bed before. His bed at the lab had one sheet and a flat pillow. Once on the holidays he got a quilt, but it was quickly taken after he didn’t behave.    
  
“The stars don’t give off enough light sometimes.” Zayn  said as he reached across flipping on the lamp. He smiled slightly, giving small comfort to Louis. “I like to look at the ceiling before I go off to bed. If you stare long enough it starts to move.” The boy nodded slowly beginning to doze off. “We have a cottage up north you can see the lights from…”   
  
Louis listened slightly, but his focused his eyes on the painting letting it slowly morph into new designs. He appreciated Zayn soft voice. He could tell the man was gentle. Never once did he touch Louis without asking or even touch his ears. Louis swallowed thickly and rolled onto his back looking up at Zayn. His eyes were wide and slightly teary. Zayn sighed and reached for Louis again trying to comfort him.    
  
Zayn couldn’t help but cringe when the boy let out a sharp grunt and rolled to his side. Part of him wanted to go get Harry and beg him to help the boy, but he knew that would only create more chaos. He watched the boy squirm for a moment before finally giving in. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, knowing Liam kept the painkillers in there. He didn’t know the other drugs that could be in the hybrids system, but he knew the boy wouldn’t get much sleep squirming and whimpering.   
  
When he got in the bathroom, he paused seeing Liam bent over cleaning the tub. He looked at his friend and chuckled. He never saw Liam clean before. It was rare.    
  
“He left mud in the tub.” Liam sighed. Zayn peeked over to see that Liam was right. Little speckles of mud covered the tub. Liam paused, setting down the sponge. “Why was he upset?”    
  
“You were eavesdropping?”    
  
“Thin walls.”   
  
“He thinks Harry will get rid of him I think.” He kept his voice hushed remembering they did have thin walls. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea to let him go. He will only find more trouble. People out there are much worse than Harry.” He made his way over the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol.    
  
“I just like I should help him. It’s just a gut feeling. You know what I mean?”    
  
“Same.” Zayn sighed shaking out two pills. He filled a small dixie cup with water and looked back to Liam. “I want him to stay. He seems like a nice boy. I just don’t know how we can care for him.” He paused and set down the dixie cup and pills for a moment. “You know what he said earlier? He asked if we were a couple.” Zayn chuckled.    
  
Liam sat back from the tub and stopped cleaning for a moment. He chuckled slightly before shaking his head. “Yeah that's silly.” He said, forcing out a smile. The two continued to chuckle nervously before Zayn grabbed the medication again. “I’ll tell you when he is asleep.”    
  
Zayn made his way back down the hall and into Liam's room. He slowly opened the door, careful not to scare the boy. Louis had fallen asleep in the short time Zayn left him. The boy was curled up on the bed on top of the covers. He sighed and set the pills on the nightstand beside Louis along with the cup. He took one of Liam's fuzzy blankets and draped it over Louis so he wouldn’t be cold. He watched for a moment before stepping back towards the door and closing it slowly leaving the boy in peace.   



	3. Sleeping Bear

Small beams of the sun had just begun to sneak through the cracked blinds. They covered the sleeping Hybrid like stripes. He was peacefully fast asleep with one leg bent and the other stretched. He hugged his pillow to his chest. His ears shot right out of his head and twitched every so often. He looked like a mythical creature from the books Niall had read in his childhood. The sleeping giants you had to tiptoe around. Keeping silent to awaken them from their slumber.    
  
Just like Liam, Niall had learned about hybrids somewhat, mostly random articles he found online or through urban legends. He had always been a believer in most things, but he never thought they truly existed. He had bumped into Liam late in the night and Liam had told him about the boy. He didn’t believe him and went to bed, but in the morning he began to question it and long and behold Liam was telling the truth. Liam had told him not to bother the hybrid, but when Liam tells you not to do something you know you have to do it. It’s an irresistible urge.    
  
Out of curiosity, he reached for the boy trying to feel his ears. A part of him knew they were real, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe that Hybrids really did exist. He traced his finger over the curves of the boy's ears. He always adored animals, especially cats. The boy’s ears were soft but also firm. They felt just like a cat. When the ear twitched, he jumped pulling his hand back. He honestly didn’t know why he was stroking the boy's ears but he continued. He was always a curious boy.    
  
Suddenly the hybrid jerked starling Niall. The boy wasn’t majestic anymore. He looked more like a frightened deer caught in the headlights. His deep blue eyes widened as he saw an unfamiliar face so close to him. The oversized tee shirt hung exposing his shoulders and collarbone. It looked like the boy was trying to focus on him. He could feel almost a force coming off from the hybrid. For a moment it seemed like the boy's eyes were rolling back into his head. He watched until there was a sharp sting in his arm.    
  
“Fuck!” Niall hissed pushing himself off the bed. He stumbled to his feet, grabbing his arm where it stung. He could see the blood beginning to leak out. The scratch wasn’t deep. It was like a scratch from a kitten, but still it did sting. “You scratched me!” He yelled surly waking up the house.    
  
The Hybrid stared past him not realizing what he did. Once he saw the blood he realized why the boy was upset. The blood dripped from the mans arm and onto the clean bedspread. He didn’t know why he did that. The man touched him and he reacted without thinking. He knew he wasn’t in the lab anymore, but he kept forgetting. He watched nervously as the man held his arm trying to stop the bleeding. He didn’t remember touching the man though. He never laid a finger on him.   
  
“The fuck” Niall grumbled. He noticed a small drop of blood drip from the boy's nose and onto the bed sheets. For a moment he wondered if he had hit the boy, but he knew he hadn’t. He watched Louis closely. The boy held out his hand to catch some of the blood. He looked down at his hand nervously, then back at Harry. “I didn’t touch you.” He gripped his arm tighter, trying to stop the bleeding. He wasn’t necessarily angry but more confused and slightly frightened.    
  
“What are you doing in here? The door was locked for a reason.” Niall turned to see Zayn in the doorway. His hair was still a mess from the night. “Why is he bleeding? Why are you bleeding?” Zayn made his way into the room, closing the door behind him. He figured that maybe Niall hit the boy, but he didn’t know why that would be. He honestly didn’t know what to think anymore.    
  
  
“It scratched me. Broke the skin and wouldn’t let go. It’s like he was a cobra or something!” Niall exclaimed. He still didn’t know what to think. He never saw the boy touch his arm. He held his arm to show Zayn. It wasn’t deep but it still stung. Louis let out a shaky breath as he hung his head. He knew he would be thrown out now for sure. He could see how disappointed Zayn looked. “I didn’t even touch that thing! It’s feral!” Niall continued. Louis bit his lip.    
  
“Why did you hit him?”    
  
“I didn’t touch that thing. It’s nose bleed. Not my doing.” Niall grumbled as he walked towards the door but Zayn stopped him.    
  
“You need to keep your voice down. You will wake them up.”    
  
“You care about that after I just got attacked?”    
  
Zayn glanced at the boy before motioning for Niall to follow him. The shorter boy sighed and followed Zayn out and into the bathroom. Zayn locked the door behind him. He grabbed a towel and handed it to Niall.    
  
“Hold it against the cut. It’s not deep.”    
  
“Why are you protecting him? You don’t know him.”    
  
“I just feel like I should. He needs help and nobody else is going to help him.” Zayn sighed. Niall nodded slowly as he pressed the cloth against his arm. He continued to think about the hybrid. He knew the boy didn’t touch him.    
  
“Zayn.” Niall mumbled. “Something is wrong with that boy.” Zayn raised a brow. “I was standing there and there was this pain in my arm. The boy never touched me. The scratch just like appeared…”    
  
“Are you saying he is Telekinetic?”    
  
“I don’t know anymore.” Niall sighed. He shook his head and took a seat on the toilet still holding his arm. “There is just something not right about him.”    
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is short. I've been having a hard time writing this story because I just feel that the writing is everywhere. There next chapter will give more information on where Louis actually came from and things might begin to make more since, I hope! 
> 
> Happy New Year!


	4. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!

The Stratford Clinic in Colorado successfully injected human stem cells into feline fetuses and successfully created the first half-human half feline creature. The result was a hybrid that looked like a normal human on the outside with a pair of feline ears. But on the inside, it had half-human, half-feline cells throughout its body. Originally fourteen hybrids were created by ‘Frankenstein’ like scientists at the Stratford Clinic in Colorado. After birth they were separated and placed into individual dorms until their brains developed for testing. The creatures were allowed little contact with other hybrids and no contact with the outside world. Their only human interaction was with the scientists. As a result the hybrids endured severe abuse, neglect, and social isolation. Researchers worked to clone the successful hybrids however, they never successfully made more. Once the hybrids reached the proper age of development, rigorous medical and mental testing began in which drugs, vaccines, laboratory examinations (full blood counts, urinalysis, chemistries… etc.)  
  
Liam paused and glanced over at the sleeping hybrid. The boy was still curled up on his bed. Half his body was hidden under the thick blankets only letting his upper body peak out. For the past two nights he shared a room with Liam. Liam tried to get Louis to sleep in the bed again but Louis slept in the recliner in the corner of his room. The only thing that bothered Liam was that the boy never spoke. He spoke at times but only short sentences. Normally he just nodded or shook his head. He had dressed the boy in some of Niall's old clothes since the two were slightly close in size. Currently Louis was wearing a pair of black athletic pants and a white tee.

He didn’t want to continue reading the article. He didn’t even know if any of this was true, but he didn’t know what to believe anymore. He had always believed hybrids were just another urban legend like Bigfoot or Slenderman. When he was young, he had local heard stories about the strange scientists of the Stratford Clinic but he never believed them. They were always just brushed off.   
  
The Stratford Clinic was real. It was nestled in hidden deep within rural Colorado. Years ago, he had driven by with his Father. The tall wire fences stretched for miles. It reminded him almost of Area 51. It hurt him to think this was true. He had always been told the clinic experimented with DNA and genetics but never this extreme. Just knowing that he drove by the clinic where Louis and the other hybrids were hidden. He didn’t want to know what happened there.   
  
He had been inside on bring a child to work day. He went with Harry in the second grade to visit Harry's great uncle, Professor Wilfred Alexander. Harry always praised his uncles work. From what Louis remembered the elderly man put on quite the show for them. They walked down long halls and were shown several testing rooms and laboratories. He never saw any test subjects, though but he never asked.   
  
When he thought about it the times lined up. During the end of Harry's great uncle, Professor Wilfred Alexander’s time at the clinic was the time frame the hybrid experiment would have taken place. The clinic closed about two years back due to low funding. It was too late to ask questions though. About half a year ago his uncle die suddenly at the age of seventy two.   
  
But he forced himself to continue to scan the Wikipedia article. He skimmed over mentions of the brutal physical and mental torture. One he reached the end of the article he paused seeing the next.   
_  
The results of the Hybrid Experiment were never published. From it employe testimonies it is said  experiments with the hybrids started off harmless for the most part. Early experiments included DNA testing and gene analysis. During this time the young hybrids were basically treated as young children (without interaction with other hybrids). The hybrids learned to read and write. However as time passed the hybrids began to become more violent. Because of this scientists began to inject test subjects with secret drugs which resulted in various brain damaging procedures. As the hybrids became uncontrollable some scientists began to take their frustration to their experiments in an attempt to tame the hybrids. Later experiments included forced addiction, drug withdrawal, mind-altering substances, shock therapy,   
_ _Psycho surgery, and many other unethical experiments. Because the hybrids were not entirely human many had no effect while others were affected greatly. It is estimated that about 50% of the hybrids survived. Some say the hybrids were killed off by legal injection, but others claim they have seen the hybrids in the mountains surrounding the abandoned Stratford Clinic. The government has denied the experiment ever existed, however former employee at the Stratford Clinic say otherwise. There are rumors that former employers were paid off hefty amounts to keep quiet or had their medical license threatened. The Hybrid Experiment was ended by a Congress-commissioned investigation into the Stratford Clinic however, none of this information has ever publicly been confirmed._   
  
Liam sighed and shut the laptop. He didn’t know what to believe anymore. He knew it was an urban legend, but every story had to come from some truth and that truth was sleeping five feet away from him.   
  
He opened his laptop again and searched Professor Wilfred Alexander. He opened a separate tab and searched The Stratford Clinic. He clicked images and looked over at Louis. Luckily the boy was just beginning to wake up. He waited for a moment before walking over.   
  
“I want you to tell me if you know this man.” He said. Louis glanced up and looked to the laptop. His eyes narrowed as he clenched his fist. Liam watched closely. The boy began to bite the inside of his cheek as he bounced his leg. He could tell Louis was holding back. “Do you know him?”   
  
“Professor Alex.” He said quietly. Liam swallowed thickly and nodded. He watched the boy closely examining his body language. The hybrid stopped bouncing his leg and turned to fidgeting with his pant leg.

“Did he take care of you?” Liam asked. He tried his best to chose his questions carefully. He didn’t want to scare the boy away but he wanted to know the truth. It seemed like the right thing to do.

“No.”

“Who took care of you?” The boy was silent again. Liam waited for a moment before clicking to the next tab. He noticed Louis tilt his head as he looked at the picture. The large white building had big glass windows on half. It was surrounded by mountains and hidden behind large trees. “Do you know this building?” Louis was silent again. “I need to know what happened because if you don’t talk we can’t help you.” Liam sighed. “I know you understand me.”

He paused as Louis began to mumble something inaudible. The boy began to pick at his white plastic bracelet before suddenly yanking it off. He handed it to Liam and sat down again as if nothing happened.

Liam focused on the bracelet. It was the same as he remembered. The boy's name, date of birth, species, and gender. Carefully, he twisted the plastic flipping the bracelet over. Large bold faded purple letters spelled it out _Property of The Stratford Clinic - Test subject of Professor Wilfred Alexander._

Liam hung his head. His heart rate began to rise as a lump formed in his throat. He could feel his face turning red. The man Harry looked up to the most had done horrible things. To think that there were schools and scholarships honoring him was disgusting. 

“Stop.” Liam paused and looked up at the boy. Louis reached and snatched the bracelet from Liam. “I’m not feral.” Liam narrowed his eyes. The boy spoke almost like he was actually educated. His whole demeanor had changed. The boy had never spoken before, it was like he had been putting on a show, pretending he was stupid. “Wasn’t affected by testing. Escaped.” The boy's english was slightly broken but Liam understood.

“When did you escape?”

“Third month year seventeen.” He said. Liam thought for a moment and realised he meant March. It was almost June now. He figured that year seventeen maybe meant last year.

“Where did you go?"

“Mountain.”

Liam began to talk with Louis. He chose his words carefully trying not to be too invasive. Though he only got one word answers he learned that Louis had been left behind in the lab after it closed or at least that is what Liam assumed. It was public knowledge the lab was being demolished so that was why the boy had left and gone into the mountains.

He watched Louis stand and make his way back over to the corner where the recliner was. Louis took a seat and turned his body so he could look out the large window.

“You know we can get you a bed. I have an air mattress in the garage.” Liam offered. Louis turned and shook his head. He honestly didn’t know what an air mattress even was and he also had heard several times that he wasn’t going to stay long. “If you sleep on that chair your back will hurt.”

“It’s fine.” Louis said bluntly before turning back to the window. Liam sighed and leaned on his bed. He wasn’t getting through to the boy. He figured he had to earn his trust somehow. He still had many questions unanswered but he was happy with what he got. It was much more than he expected. But he couldn’t help but wonder how the boy survived on his own or where the other hybrids had gone and most importantly why was he the only one left at the lab.

“We are having pasta tonight. It’s Harry's favorite so he will be in a good mood.” Liam said. Louis nodded still looking out the window. “It’s easy to get on Harry's goodside. Just keep wearing the hat and he will probably let it go.” He said hopefully.

“What do you know about me?” Louis asked changing the subject. Liam bit his lip nervously. He knew what he read online but he didn’t know how much of it was true. It was still so odd to him. The way the boy carried himself. He seemed to be just a normal young adult male but with feline ears.

“I know what I read online.” Liam said simply.

“Can I read?”

Liam nodded and opened his laptop again. He went to his bookmarks and found the article from early. He watched as Louis scanned the webpage. The hybrid didn’t seem to have many problems reading the information. Liam figured some of it had to be right.

“It’s 85%.” Louis said handing back the laptop. Liam raised a brow curiously. “Fourteen hybrids, twelve died, two left. One was shot, i’m left.” His voice was calm almost as if he were reciting a riddle.

“It’s true?” He asked. Louis nodded slowly before curling back up in the chair. He hugged his legs to his chest and faced the window again. “The experiments? The government? The -” He paused as the boy turned towards him. Louis narrowed his eyes giving a bad vibe. Liam knew he had to stop. The boy seemed upset. He sighed and closed the laptop setting it aside.

“Would you like to make noodles for our dinner?” He asked. The boy turned relaxing slightly. He thought for a moment but nodded as he stood. “And let's keep this between us.” Liam added.

“Keep what?”

“That it’s true.”

 

 

The rain continued to slap against the windows. It was unusually rainy that month. Harry sat comfortably on the recliner. Like the other boys his attention was focused on the Tv. They had found some entertainment in a Tv run of Avengers: Infinity War. However a few bottles of beer made the movie more enjoyable.   
  
Harry and Niall sat on the opposite side of the sectional to Liam and Zayn. He knew the two liked to sit together. Across the room Louis sat on the floor in front of the window. He had been watching the rain for about a half hour now. He didn’t seem to be interested in the action movie or his bowl of popcorn. He hadn’t touched it. Liam didn’t blame him, though. The movie was loud and confusing, but the beer could have been a factor in that.    
  
It seemed hard to get Louis to eat. For the few meals Liam had given him the boy seemed to eat things that were plain such as eggs or bread. He didn’t like spices or sauces. He did like crackers though, so Liam stuck with that, but he still tried to give him new foods.    
  
“He probably doesn't know how to eat. Maybe if I ring a bell he will salivate.” Harry grumbled before shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth Liam sighed and looked over at Louis. The boy looked down at his bowl of popcorn sadly.    
  
“Shut up Pavlov.” Liam grumbled. He looked to Louis and softened his frown. “Do you not like it?” Liam asked calmer. The boy looked up and held the bowl towards Liam.    
  
“Er, sticky.” He mumbled. Liam smiled and shook the bowl so the butter went to the bottom. He knew Louis was trying hard not to expose that he could talk. He figured it was hard for the boy, especially when he had to ignore Harry's comments.    
  
“That’s why it’s so skinny. Nobody taught it how to eat.” Harry grumbled again. Liam frowned. He had told Louis not to respond to Harry at all. It bothered him that he knew Louis understood what Harry said. He knew the hybrid wasn’t stupid.    
  
“Maybe your just fat.” Liam grumbled earning a snicker from Zayn. Nobody but Liam knew Louis was actually educated. They decided to keep that between them mainly for Louis’s safety at least until they figured what they were going to do. To make the boy's more comfortable Louis wore one of Liam's black Adidas hats to cover his ears.    
  
But even though his ears were covered the air was still tense especially around Niall. For Liam it was easy to read Niall's emotions. Niall wasn’t the best at hiding them though. He was still upset about the other night. As many times as he played the events over in his head it still didn’t make sense. How did the boy scratch him without touching him? He had only told Zayn about the incident. He knew if he told the others, he would be responsible for kicking Louis out. He knew the boy had to go, but he didn’t want to be the one.   
  
Liam glanced over at Niall and gave him a slight smile. “You okay mate?” He asked. Niall quickly perked up snapping out of his thoughts. With all eyes on him the blonde boy nodded quickly. Zayn eyed him warningly. They hadn’t told anyone about the incident. They hadn’t spoke about it since it happened. Zayn blamed it on Niall’s overactive imagination, but Niall knew what he saw.    
  
“Yeah you know this movie just gets me. It’s so emotional.” Niall  said shaking his head.    
  
Harry glanced over at his friend curiously. “It’s The Avengers. How emotional are you tonight?” He asked half teasingly. The other boy's laughed lightening the mood slightly. The storm was beginning to come in over the mountains. Flashes of lightning could be seen in the distance as the thunder grew louder. Strong gusts of wind filled the awkward silences of the movie. He glanced over at Louis. The boy was still pressed against the window as if he was waiting for something.    
  
Niall traced his fingers over the soft scar on his wrist. The cut wasn’t deep and it only hurt for a short time but the evidence remained. He had been wearing long sleeve shirts to hide the scratch. He knew if Harry found out he would likely overact.    
  
“Perhaps we should just let him outside. See if he runs home.” Harry grumbled glancing over at the boy also. He took a long sip of his  beer but paused noticing the boy was fogging up his window. He sat up and snapped his fingers. “Down.” The boy jumped as Harry snapped and backed up leaving a foggy face print.    
  
“Stop being an ass.” Liam grumbled. “Just watch the movie.”    
  
“When is it leaving?” Liam frowned and used his eyes  to motion to Louis in  attempt to shut Harry up. He knew now that Louis understood. The curly hair boy shrugged. “Well this matter concerns him. He should know he isn’t staying.”    
  
“Could you be any more pleasant? I would like to see what happens Groot.” Zayn grumbled, trying to shut the two up. He honestly was only watching for the Guardians of the Galaxy mainly Groot.   
  
“He dies when Thanos erases the universe.” Harry said abruptly. The entire room groaned as Harry paused the movie. “Sorry about your beloved twig, but I thought I made it perfectly clear the first night. It's been two days and we don’t take borders here.” Harry continued. “You know the FBI will be breaking down our door soon.”    
  
The boy's all knew was right but he didn’t want to admit. Zayn and Niall never told anyone about the mysterious scratching incident and Liam never mentioned that the bracelet said Property of The Stratford Clinic. In Liam's eyes the hybrid didn’t seem to cause any problems even if it was created by Harry's favorite uncle.   
  
“We are working on it. We don’t want to put him in danger.” Liam said. He avoided eye contact with Louis. He knew the boy could speak for himself, but he didn’t want to force him to. That would only make tension higher.    
  
“Well you are putting us in danger in the process.” Harry snapped back. Zayn sighed and looked out towards the pouring rain. The thunder grew closer. He looked over to Louis. The boy still had his head pressed against the window. He seemed to be gazing off into the distance, watching the storm.   
  
“You know Harry for someone in the field of Science this could be a wonderful opportunity for you.” Zayn finally said breaking the silence. Liam glanced over at Louis noticing the boy tense up slightly. He wanted to stop the conversation, but he knew he couldn’t say anything. He knew about Harry's uncle and what the man had created.    
  
“I don’t deal with unnatural shit.” Harry grumbled as he sat up. “That thing isn’t natural. I don’t know where it came from but humans aren’t born with cat ears. It doesn’t act human. It’s feral.”    
  
“Stop Harry.” Liam warned, but Harry shook his head.    
  
“Remember when we found that family groundhogs in the yard? The ones who dug up our lawn? You know what we did with those? We caught them and released them in the wild. We could do the same with him.” Niall said, trying to calm the two. “The groundhogs weren’t hurt and the lawn went back to normal. So everyone wins…” His voice began to trail off as he noticed Louis glaring at him.    
  
“It doesn’t even acknowledge you when you talk. That thing is brain dead. All he does is look out the window. It’s a waste of space just an experiment gone wrong. We should have just killed it when it got here. What will he do if we keep him? He can’t function in society?” Harry continued to go on as the storm grew stronger.    
  
The boy's knew Harry well and they knew how he got when he was drinking. It was easy to know this wouldn’t end well for anyone. Liam watched Louis. He knew Louis wasn’t stupid, he understood Harry. Zayn was also getting that drift too. Louis had turned his attention to Harry and was now giving him the death glare. His eyes squinted with eyebrows pushed together. It was like something out of a horror movie.   
  
“Oh no I made it mad.” Harry grumbled sarcastically. “I will take it in my truck and let him out at the edge of town better yet take it over to the town over.” Harry pointed to Louis. The boy had turned and was staring out at the storm again. His boy hunched forwards pressed back against the window. “That thing needs to go!” Harry yelled over the storm.    
  
The lights flicker as the thunder continued to rumble. Outside the wind howled blowing the trees. Liam stood up to see better out the large window. The oaks in the front swayed from side to side. The tallest oak near the driveway swayed violently with much more power than the other trees. It was like something was shaking the tree from the inside. The tree was also dangerously close to Harry's beat up Toyota Camry.   
  
The other boy's stood to get a better look. Louis stayed planted in front of the window. They watched the trees, keeping their focus on the tallest tree before suddenly the trunk snapped. The tallest oak was sent falling down, slamming onto the Camry. It was silent for a moment before the car alarm blared.    
  
“Fucking hell.” Harry groaned. He pushed past the others going towards the garage. Liam sighed and followed him leaving Niall and Zayn behind with Louis.    
  
Louis kept his focus away, staring out the window. Zayn sighed and moved towards the boy.   
  
“You can’t sit by the window during a storm.” He grumbled. “Come on.” He motioned to the boy, but Louis kept still. He stared straight ahead. Zayn signed and moved closer before pausing. He noticed a small drop of blood on the window ledge.    
  
His heart rate began to rise as he looked nervously to Niall. He bit his lip and placed his hand on Louis’s shoulder, turning the boy towards him. A small stream of blood dripped from the boy's nose landing on his shirt. It was him.

Louis nodded and followed after Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments below love to hear your thoughts. Also I know this seems like eleven from strangers thinks but most of this story was drafted before that show came out I just never chose to write it till now! I know they are similar but also they are very very different.


End file.
